It is known that some wireless standards allow for the transmission of data packets in segments that are in noncontiguous channels within a predetermined bandwidth. For example, the IEEE standard 802.11 ac allows for transmission of signals across non-contiguous channels within a given bandwidth. In such a system, a receiver must accommodate the entire transmission bandwidth, including the portion of the bandwidth between the non-contiguous channels. In a conventional receiver, two separate radio frequency (RF) paths are provided. The use of two receive paths is costly, consumes excess power, and requires a large footprint due to the second receive path.
Accordingly, what is desired is an improved method and system for transmitting information across non-contiguous channels. The system and method should be easily implemented, cost effective, and power efficient; should require a small footprint; and should be adaptable to existing communications systems. Embodiments described herein address such a need.